Segredos do Poder
by Lexas
Summary: Os sonhos não se vão. As ideologias caem, mas nem sempre a alma se corrompe. Continuação de Os que Dominam, presente de natal para a Teella.


Título do Fanfic: Segredos do Poder

Autor: Lexas

Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling.

Presente de natal para a Teella, continuação de "Os que Dominam". Curto, mas espero que goste.

- Está brincando, não está?

Em uma situação diferente sequer direcionaria sua atenção para a origem da pergunta. Não gostava de ficar se repetindo, apesar de, quando mais jovem, já ter tido mais paciência. Mas eram ossos do oficio e isso era algo que ela não podia negar.

- Não, Rony.

- Só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, com certeza é - olhos arregalados eram o que Hermione encontrava, na verdade, era a resposta mais óbvia para o que disseram anteriormente e não o culpava por tanto.

Mentia. Não era tanto, era o óbvio.

- E é - respondia sem alteração alguma em sua voz - definitivamente é uma brincadeira de mau gosto, não percebeu?

- E você ainda vai? É um ultraje!

- Não, Rony. Seria um ultraje se você também fosse convidado.

- Como assim, "não fui convidado"? Até onde vai essa piada?

- Até os limites de cada um, e eu te digo, os meus ainda vão longe.

- Hermione, você NÃO vai, entendeu? Não merece essa humilhação.

- Não tenho escolha Rony, tenho que dançar conforme a música.

- Então eu vou com você - ele apóia as mãos sobre a mesa da sala de modo que os olhos de ambos estavam bem próximos um do outro.

- Desculpe queridinho, mas essa humilhação sou eu quem não vai permitir que você sofra.

- Mas sou seu marido! Não tenho vergonha de você, ouviu? Sabe muito bem como tenho orgulho disso, de você, da pessoa que se tornou, não, que sempre foi.

- Também tenho orgulho de você, querido - ela toca em sua face, dando-lhe um rápido beijo - sabe que o amo, amo muito, tanto que definitivamente não quero vê-lo passando por tal humilhação.

- Mas QUE DROGA! - ele dá um murro na mesa - isso é uma grande...

- Ronald Weasley! - ela se ergue, olhando-o duramente - tenha compostura! Por acaso se esqueceu de onde estamos?

- Eu - ele fica sem reação por longos instantes, praticamente petrificado, de tal forma que um pesado silêncio toma o local - eu... certo, desculpe.

- Assim está melhor. Não pega bem discussões familiares aqui, já me basta a imprensa marrom pegando no meu pé por causa das minhas alianças políticas, tudo o que eu preciso é de uma nova manchete mostrando os Weasley lavando roupa suja no Ministério.

- Pare, Hermione. Pare já com isso... por favor. Posso suportar qualquer bruxo esnobe me olhando torto por eu ser e me comportar como um Weasley, coisa que faço com muito orgulho, só pra reafirmar algo o óbvio. Mas se tem algo para o qual não estou preparado é a minha própria esposa dizendo para eu renegar quem eu sou quando... - as palavras morrem em sua boca quando ela toca seu dedo sutilmente nela, antes que ele possa se dar conta.

- Eu não estou pedindo que renegue seu passado, Rony. Nem seu sangue. Mas você sabe que a diferença não é feita de imediato, não podemos mudar o mundo assim - ela estala os dedos - tão rápido quanto pensávamos. Desculpe se não soei muito bem, mas, aqui dentro, você é um dos membros do comitê de assuntos esportivos e eu, Granger, Ministra da Magia. Já conversamos sobre isso várias vezes, aqui dentro não somos marido e mulher, somos funcionários do governo. E você sabe o quão complicada é a minha situação aqui - ela lhe dá as costas, terminando de arrumar sua mesa. Estava com um bonito vestido, era bom lembrar, excelente para ocasiões especiais.

- Mesmo que aqui dentro você não seja minha esposa, e sim a Ministra - ele bufa pesadamente, maneando a cabeça - ainda assim você é boa demais para se submeter a ele, e você sabe disso. Eu, você... todos somos melhores do que ele.

- Fazer o que, não é? - um passo em sua direção acompanhado de um beijo de alguém que praticamente implorava por compreensão - De qualquer forma, não há muitos relatos sobre Ministros da Magia como eu, e é isso, ou posso voltar para as pequena manifestações humanitárias com o objetivo de conscientizar meia dúzia de adeptos, encaminhar longas assinaturas para o governo bruxo, vencer o primeiro turno, o segundo, o terceiro e, no fim, alguém com influência o suficiente vetar o projeto e, em meu canto, eu e os que torciam fiquemos comemorando nossa vitória moral - ela olha para trás, observando-o parado em frente a sua mesa - apague as luzes quando sair, querido. Tentarei não demorar.

- Então é isso? - ele não a encarava, mas sua voz percorria todo o escritório - Então é assim que os sonhos se vão? Enfurnados em festas políticas com o mero objetivo de demonstração de poder público?

- As pessoas tem a tendência de acreditar no salvador da pátria, no grande líder que fará toda a diferença, revolucionará o mundo, acabará com a fome, a miséria, a desigualdade e o preconceito - seus olhos se fecham, frios perante a constatação óbvia - no entanto, eu não disponho da Pedra Filosofal para prolongar meu tempo de vida o suficiente para fazer isso tudo. Por enquanto, eu tenho que dançar conforme manda a música. Ai é que está o grande desafio: Abrir mão de suas ideologias, sem se deixar corromper - e lhe manda um beijo, fechando a porto e saindo de seu escritório.

O Ministério da Magia estava movimentado como sempre. Já acostumada com os olhares cínicos e discriminatórios da classe nobre que freqüentemente se fazia presente, ela meramente caminha até sua carruagem, acomodando-se e esperando a chegada ao seu destino.

Tempos passados, tempos presentes, tempos futuro... e tudo continua a mesma coisa. Guerras vem e vão, mas algumas coisas nunca mudam. Olhando por esse ponto, o mundo bruxo não era nem um pouco diferente do mundo trouxa, dominado pelas grandes famílias que há séculos tinham o controle da situação e, por mais que lideres políticos se erguessem, ainda assim estavam limitados a sua área de atuação, impedidos de agir mais além de seus domínios. E presos ainda mais a influências superiores, a mesma que a obrigava a participar de um jantar "familiar" promovido pela família Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. Orgulhoso. Narcisista. Cínico. Manipulador. Quem o conheceu nos tempos da escola quando ele era meramente um garoto mimado que vivia à sombra do pai, jamais imaginaria que ele se tornaria o que tinha se tornado hoje.

Poderoso, concluía. Draco Malfoy era indiscutivelmente poderoso em vários sentidos e não se preocupava nem um pouco em dar mostras de seu poder apenas para se gabar, como agora. Sua perseguição aos trouxas era equiparável a de seu pai - isso se não fosse maior - e aquele convite para jantar era uma humilhação, um insulto, exatamente como Rony havia dito. Não era sempre que alguém dava um jantar especial em sua casa para poucas pessoas e podia se dar ao luxo de contar com a presença da Ministra da Magia como convidada.

Pura demonstração de poder. Poder de fazer o que quiser. De mandar em quem quiser. De agir como quiser. E, principalmente, de esfregar na cara de todos que pode isso e muito mais.

Não era um convite que podia recusar sem um motivo muito bom, lógico. Não estava presa à Malfoy, mas seu poder era maior do que ela um dia podia supor. Sua influência no Senado Bruxo era imensa, seus aliados políticos, espalhados por diversos partidos, além de seu prestigio entre as diversas casas nobres de toda a Europa, o tornavam alguém, em sua opinião, bastante perigoso. Poderia ter se tornado o Ministro da Magia se assim o quisesse, por mero capricho.

E ela não tinha uma descendência nobre, lembrava-se. Era uma "sangue-ruim", como muitos falavam pelas suas costa. "A Ministra dos Trouxas", "A Ovelha Negra do Governo", dentre outros nomes nem um pouco agradáveis. Conseguiu alianças políticas fortes ao longo de sua carreira, mas, acima disso, aprendeu o que fazer, o que não fazer e o principal: com quem não se agir, que passo dar, o que não deve ser feito em hipótese alguma...

Em suma: os segredos do poder. Era realmente humilhante ela ter que visitar Malfoy, primeiramente por causa da campanha anti-trouxa que ele promovia, segundo por que os Ministros tinham coisas bem mais importantes para fazer do que ficar comparecendo a jantares soberbos e em último lugar, por que isso diminuía seu poder. Mostrava sinais de fraqueza.

Era uma faca de dois gumes. Tanto indo e humilhando-se publicamente quando não indo e passando sua posição política de inimiga para alguém que controlava mais da metade do Senado, ainda assim seria prejudicada.

Como disse a seu marido, por hora dançaria conforme a música. Louvável a atitude dele, claro, mas nunca poderia levá-lo. Por mais que odiasse admitir, os Weasley eram desprezados, e o fato da Ministra da Magia ser um deles só era mais odiado pela sua linhagem trouxa. Rony era temperamental, era um bom funcionário, não um político. Não teria paciência - não a mesma que seu pai tinha - para aquelas eternas discussões pseudo-diplomáticas - ela deixava um sorriso escapar ao se lembrar de seu sogro, o senhor Arthur, se engalfinhando com Lucio Malfoy uma vez - ou as indiretas acerca de sua "traição" para com as famílias.

Sem contar a nova "velha briga" que a família tinha, desde que Fleur largou o seu cunhado para se casar com Draco.

Vaidade, tudo era vaidade, nada mais do que isso. Tais pessoas tinham poder, capacidade e conhecimento para fazer a mudança, a diferença, tudo isso de forma imensamente melhor do que ela, mas não o faziam. Estavam mais interessados em manter seu poder e os benefícios que haviam em torno dele.

Ao longe, a Mansão Malfoy ia surgindo. Bela e majestosa, linda e exuberante, tal qual seus sonhos de adolescente, na qual ela e tantos de sua geração culpavam os adultos, acusando-os de fraqueza e traição para com seus ideais.

Eram arrogantes, pensava. Inexperientes, acreditavam que podiam mudar o mundo do jeito deles, mudar o que a velha geração não teve força, coragem ou ousadia o suficiente para fazer, que era dar o passo seguinte. Mal imaginavam que a vida era muito mais do que imaginavam. A disputa das casas, os torneios de Quadribol... tudo era mais do que um mero reflexo da verdadeira sociedade, a qual eles só enxergariam ao fim dos anos da inocência.

Mas cresceram. Sofreram. Aprenderam da melhor maneira.

Mas foi bom. Algumas coisas só poderiam aprender se experimentassem, se vivessem tal coisa, ao invés de se basear apenas pelo que estudaram nas aulas. E tais memórias eram as únicas que lhe davam verdadeira alegria em seu ministério, quando confirmava a cada dia que, por pior que a situação estivesse, por mais que alguém viesse a se corromper e trair seus idéias, se ela fosse forte, determinada e, mais do que tudo, lutasse com todas as suas forças, demoraria ainda mais há chegar o dia em que os sonhos se vão.

A carruagem para na porta da mansão e ela, sem a menor cerimônia - tampouco alguém para recepcioná-la - adentra naquela pequena festa, com um pequeno grupo de nobres esnobes dando exemplos de seu poder e, descendo a grande escada principal, o "dono do mundo", com seu sorriso cínico e detestável.

Mas... fazer o que, né? Por hora não podia fazer nada além não ser dançar conforme a música, seguir os passos do grande baile, do grande jogo da vida, adentrar naquele tabuleiro. Ser um mero peão, dando um passo de cada vez enquanto tenta enxergar as peças-chaves, os bispos, torres e cavalos. Por que o Rei ele já o conhecia mas, por hora, não podia fazer nada, apenas esperar e, aos poucos, um novo passo dar para, um dia, permitir que as coisas venham realmente a mudar.

Talvez não hoje, nem amanhã, tampouco em sua era, mas em um período que venha logo depois. Por que a mudança não é feita hoje nem amanhã, mas aos poucos, de dentro para fora, começando por cada um e tal desejo de revolucionar ninguém ali, por mais que debochasse, judiasse ou oprimisse, poderia evitar. Por que guerras vem e vão, mas sonhos e ideais, não.

Fim.

Nota do autor: presente de Natal para a Teella - como dito láááááá encima - que há tempos pedia uma continuação para o fic "Os que Dominam".


End file.
